Reunion
by rhapsodybree
Summary: When Bomber finds an invitation to a high school reunion on RO's desk, she makes it her mission to get him there - and god forbid, enjoy himself. A short series with strong friendship between Bomber and RO.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*************

Bored on watch late one night as the HMAS Hammersley sat at the dock Rebecca 'Bomber' Brown wandered over to RO's desk looking for something to do. If her memory served right, RO kept a book of sudoku puzzles in his desk somewhere.

Finding the desktop neat and orderly, Bomber turns to RO's shelves. Finally discovering the slimline cover of the puzzle book, she pulls it out, but as she does so an envelope falls out with it. Noting the quality of the envelope and the fancy typing, Bomber can't help herself. She opens the envelope and pulls out the card inside.

Opening it, she realises that it is an invitation to a high school reunion. Taking note of the school name, she whistles appreciatively. Hauman Prep was a high end private school in Sydney's eastern suburbs. _RO had gone there?_

Noting the date on the invitation, Bomber notes that the party is this Saturday night – four days away. Sliding the invitation back into the envelope and popping it back up on the shelf, Bomber gets comfortable on his desk, propping up her feet as she starts a sudoku puzzle. As she filled in the numbers, the reunion invitation sticks in her head and won't go away.

*************

It wasn't until two days later, late in the afternoon that Bomber was able to speak with RO about her discovery. She, RO and 2 Dads are on an FFV undercover - RO for his language skills, Bomber being a female, and 2 Dads being the lookout - as they wait for another fishing vessel to make their rendezvous. It was the boss's hope that they'd be able to catch an ice boat.

Sitting side by side with RO against the bulkhead as the minutes pass, Bomber takes this as an ideal opportunity to bring up the reunion – now two nights away. 'Doing anything this Saturday?' asked Bomber casually, as RO looked at her suspiciously. 'No,' he said shortly.

'Are you sure?' persisted Bomber. 'No prior engagements or a place to be?'

'No,' said RO again, shifting his body into defensive mode. 'What are you getting at?'

'Oh, I just thought that maybe you'd be out of the state this weekend,' said Bomber, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. RO saw straight through her pretence and narrowed his eyes at her. 'How did you...? Actually, on second thoughts, don't bother explaining,' said RO darkly. Unfazed by his snarky response, Bomber waited for him to answer her question. Giving her a hard look, RO then lets out a sigh of acceptance. 'The reunion,' he said. 'I'm not going.'

'Why ever not?' said Bomber. 'Reunions are seriously cool! And if your school name is anything to go by, that is going to be one upper class shindig! Hauman Prep. My god RO. That's one heck of a school.'

'Dad was a bully, but he was a bully that kept up appearances,' responded RO with a harsh laugh. 'Granted, it wasn't the worst place to go, but I didn't exactly have the time of my life there either. Ran away and joined the navy the day I finished school.'

'Oh RO,' said Bomber sympathetically resting her hand on his arm, before she suddenly became excited. 'You so have to go and show them what you've become now.'

'Go to Sydney and face those idiots alone? No thanks,' snorted RO. 'I'd rather maintain my miserable existence here amongst you idiots instead.' He shifts too late to avoid Bomber's incoming shoulder slap.

Settling back in her position, Bomber makes a proposition. 'Tell you what, I'll come with you.' It takes RO a moment to process what Bomber has just said. 'You want to go to Sydney with me for a high school reunion?' he asks in disbelief.

'Sure, why not,' said Bomber with a shrug. 'Could be fun!'

'Your idea and my idea of fun are freakishly different,' said RO as Bomber rolled her eyes. 'Oh stop it.' RO's attention is drawn from this conversation when 2 Dads' voice crackles over the radio seconds later. 'Hey lovebirds. Boat incoming.'

Bomber's still not letting go of it though as both stand. 'What do you say?'

'Odds are we'll be out here and not in port on Saturday anyway,' hedged RO.

'So it's all sorted,' declared Bomber in glee. 'If we're back in port Saturday night, we're going to Sydney! I'll call my travel agent friend and see what she can do for tickets.'

As RO tries to figure out just how he'd agreed to go to his reunion, and with Bomber Brown no less!, Bomber stood up and whacked his shoulder to bring his attention back to her. 'Let's get this show on the road.'

'You're an infuriating woman you know?' said RO as he opened the door and allowed Bomber to step through first.

'Why thank you!' said Bomber, flashing him a smile over her shoulder as she went past him, before both sailors switch into workmode. They had a job to do.

*************

_Next chapter: _What happens come Saturday?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*************

When the call came that Saturday morning that the HMAS Hammersley was being crash sailed, RO couldn't help the involuntary 'whoop' he released in the comfort of his home at the realisation that he now had an excuse not to head to his high school reunion that evening.

Pulling on his navy uniform, his phone rang again. Flipping it open and answering it with a fairly cheerful – well at least by his standards! – 'hello' he swiftly ate his words when Bomber started talking on the other end. 'Don't get your hope up boy. There's plenty of time.'

'Bomber, we just got crash sailed. We're not going to make it,' objected RO, his voice almost whining.

'Never say never,' swore the woman on the other end. 'It ain't over til the fat lady sings – or in this case, it's not over til the boat docks.'

'We'd have to be back in port by 0300 hours to make it to the airport in time. So, unless the FFV we are going to encounter is most obliging and allows us to merrily escort them along their way, I doubt we'll be back in time,' countered RO.

'Nonsense,' scoffed Bomber. 'I expect you to bring your overnight bag with you to the ship.'

'Bomber...'

'Robert, do you want me to come over to your place and pack for you?' she threatened. 'Cos I will.'

'I'll do it,' responded RO sulkily, lodging the phone between his ear and shoulder as he grabbed a bag from the wardrobe and began to throw in clothes.

'Honestly?'

'I'm packed, I'm packed!' complains RO. 'Geez woman.'

'Why should I believe you?'

'Trust me, I know better than to get on the wrong side of your temper,' muttered RO under his breath as he zipped his bag.

'What was that?' asked Bomber suspiciously.

'Nothing,' responded RO. 'Just talking to myself.'

'You know what they say? That's the first sign of insanity.'

'Ha ha,' replied RO drily. 'Now get off the phone. We've got a place to be.'

'Yes sir!' responded Bomber smartly, and RO had his suspicions that she was most likely saluting him on her end of the phone too.

********************

Walking down the corridor of the HMAS Hammersley with his bag slung over his shoulder, RO was ill prepared for the swat to his buttocks that he received. Turning to the source, he sees a grinning Bomber flying by him on her way to the galley. Glaring in her direction, his annoyance means nothing to their resident cook as she sends shotguns in his direction. 'Never say never,' she mouthed.

Ignoring her, RO entered his quarters, dumped his bag and headed up to the bridge. _Please let this be a long op!_ he prayed.

No such luck. Their mission was to help the HMAS Phillip in chasing a fleet of suspected drug boats. The task had been easier than anticipated, assisted by sudden engine troubles for the lead boat, and by 0320 the HMAS Hammersley was back in Cairns, task complete.

RO couldn't believe it. Of all the days for an 'easy' op, it had to be today?! He'd considered asking the CO if they could perhaps patrol around for a little longer, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't appreciate it. And so 0330 hours finds RO seated at his desk, attentively flipping through files. He can hear Bomber's tread as she makes her way up the stairs and so je studiously ignores the new arrival.

When she sits on the edge of his desk, crosses her arms over her chest and declares that 'RO, these are the gods telling you to go to your reunion!' he continues to ignore her until a passing by Spider puts in his two cents worth. 'Sheesh Bomber. You're walking on thin ice there – you're sitting on his desk!' said Spider in mock horror, complete with scared gestures.

'Rack off Spider,' said RO before turning to Bomber who was about to open her mouth. 'No.'

'We've got time,' declared Bomber. 'I've got a taxi out front waiting, so we're going to hightail it to the airport and catch that flight. Move it.'

'Bomber...' whined RO, even as he closed the file in front of him.

'Uh uh,' said Bomber with a shake of her head. 'You'll thank me for this later.'

'Wouldn't bet on it,' muttered RO under his breath, before noting the expression on the determined woman in front of him and stood up. _He didn't have a death wish. _Grumbling the entire time, he heads down to his quarters. Stepping in, he objects when Bomber prepares to follow. 'Oi. How about some privacy to get changed in?!'

'I just want to make sure you're actually moving it along,' reasoned Bomber.

'I will,' gritted out RO, pushing Bomber from the room. 'Now get out.'

Continuing to grumble as he got changed, picked up his bag and lead the way up to the deck, Bomber following close behind, he tries a last minute attempt at escaping. 'It's 0340,' he said, standing on the gangway looking at his watch. 'We'll make it,' promised Bomber as she pushed him in the direction of the dock.

He didn't realise he had an audience until 2 Dads' voice piped up. 'Oooh, she's got you whipped,' teased the electrician.

'Good luck RO,' added Buffer. 'Try and stay on the right side of her!'

Giving them both dirty looks, and resisting the urge to give them the finger, RO entered the taxi as he caught the end of their conversation. 'Where they going?' asked Buffer. 'No idea!' responded 2 Dads with a laugh.

Turning his attention to the woman now seated next to him as the taxi took off, RO took in her confident demeanour. 'How pray tell do you plan on getting us to the airport in time for a 0410 hours flight? Check in concludes ten minutes before boarding.'

'I've got a friend who's holding check in for us,' responded Bomber with a grin.

'Bloody hell. Have you got a friend everywhere?!' exclaimed RO.

'Pretty much – but I must say, I don't know any morticians or funeral directors. How about you?' she responded cheekily.

'Ha ha,' RO responded sarcastically, before leaning his head back against his headrest. 'I can't believe I let you talk me into this.'

'C'mon misery guts. It'll be fun,' said Bomber, poking him in his side. Grabbing her hand as she went for another poke, RO firmly placed said appendage back in her lap before responding. 'And once again, somehow I think your idea and my idea of fun are on different ends of the spectrum.'

'Are you going to be like this for the entire night?' queried Bomber with a raised eyebrow as RO took to his side of the taxi once again. 'You're off to a great start – you'll be scaring off any and all conversations we might partake in.'

'Good,' was the short response.

'Robert,' begged Bomber. 'Could you at least _try_ to be sociable?'

'Tell you what,' nodded RO. 'I can manage five minutes. That's my quota for the day.'

As Bomber rolled her eyes, RO shifted the conversation. 'Did you know that the statistics for plane crashes are...'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*************

Four hours later finds Bomber and RO standing in front of the hotel where the reunion was being held. After checking her watch, Bomber turns to face RO who is fiddling with his collar. Pushing his hand away, she positions the folds just right and taps his chest. 'Don't be scared.'

RO looks over her head and scoffs in response. 'Scared? Pfft.'

'Yeah, yeah I know,' said Bomber with a roll of her eyes. 'You plan to send them your trademark look and scare them off. But could you at least attempt to be sociable?' The look she received in response put a stop to her begging.

Entering the hotel foyer, they both make their way over to the table outside the Grand Ballroom. Finding themselves at the back of a small queue waiting for name badges, Bomber turns to RO. 'Want me to be your girlfriend?'

'No!' responded RO quickly, and loudly.

'Why ever not?' asked Bomber with a frown, noting the slight trace of panic in his voice.

'You'll find out,' was the ambiguous response. Unable to probe any further, Bomber finds herself pulled forward to the table by RO. Taking in the scowl on RO's face, Bomber smiles at the lady in front of her. 'Hi.'

The lady in front of her gave her a blank look, before her face showed signs of recognition. 'Now hang on, where do I know you from?' Not expecting to find the question directed at herself, Bomber looks to RO. 'I'm Robert Dixon,' he said in a flat tone to Shelley. 'Robert Dixon?' was the questioning response.

Bomber bit her bottom lip. They were off to a great start.

*************

Finally stepping into the ballroom some fifteen minutes later, Bomber looks at RO with a raised finger as she utters one word at him: 'sociable.'

'Why? I like what I am,' protested RO.

'So do I,' responded Bomber. 'But this is a reunion. You're supposed to be having fun, a few too many drinks and laughing at godforsaken memories and photos you want to burn,' she continued gleefully.

'Who are you, and where did you come from?' asked RO, looking at the exuberant woman in front of him.

'Ha ha,' responded Bomber drily. Turning away from Mr Grumpy Pants, she took in the sight before her. A stage was at the other end of the room, a dance floor in front. Tables were scattered along the left and ride hand sides of the room, with a few in front of the dance floor. The party was in full swing: people standing around with drinks, the dance floor half full and cocktail waiters walking the room with hors devours.

Snagging a samosa from a tray that went by, Bomber takes a bite. 'Not too shabby,' she declares with her mouth full. Swallowing, she looks up at RO, his scowl ever present. 'So where to now?'

Knowing that a suggestion to turn around and exit the same way they had just come would not be received very well, RO scanned all before him and decided to go for the lesser of all evils. 'Want to dance?'

'Sure,' responded Bomber as she ate the rest of the samosa. 'But I should warn you now that I've got two left feet.'

'I've got two right ones, so I think we'll be okay,' said RO deadpan.

'Did you just tell a joke?' asked Bomber in disbelief as RO lead her to the dance floor and they joined the other couples dancing.

'Ssh, don't tell anyone,' declared RO as he positioned himself and her. 'I've got a reputation to maintain,' he added with a smirk.

Finally getting a hang of things, the slow song meaning that she could just sway and move on the spot a little, Bomber marvelled that RO was quite the dancer. _Guess all those years at a private school paid off._ Thoughts aside, she looked up at RO's face with a grin. 'So, are there any things that I need to be aware of? Long lost crushes, psycho ex's or other blasts from the past?'

RO responded with a harsh laugh as he looked around. 'I left all these people for a reason. Haven't spoken to them in years.' Bringing his attention back to the woman in his arms, he looked her in the eye. 'I don't really care what they've been up to, and I'm pretty sure that they don't give a damn about my life either.'

'Oh come on...' scoffed Bomber.

'I'm not a problem that needs fixing,' warned RO sharply. 'There will be no happily ever afters tonight.'

Looking up at RO incredulously as she listened to his predictions of doom, Bomber opened her mouth to respond, but was halted when RO's arms tightened around her and he looked beyond her shoulder.

'Uh oh.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a while, but with Sea Patrol now back on our screens and some pretty good Bomber/RO moments to date, my creative juices have started flowing once again and I present you with an update. Enjoy...

* * *

Graeme Ponce was a man on a mission.

He didn't think himself to be an obsessed man, but the festering hatred for Robert bloody Dixon had not ceased when high school finished, indeed, it had grown even more, and it was here tonight at the reunion that Dixon was going to get his comeuppance.

He hadn't been sure if Freakin' Dixon was even going to come tonight or not, and so when he had seen him step into the ballroom with his black suit and a blue striped shirt, he'd had to resist the urge to rub his hands in glee.

And seeing the woman with him – a pretty good looker in that knee-length shimmery dress – only furthered his pleasure. Robby's downfall was going to be witnessed by his lady friend. Excellent!

Watching them make their way to the dance floor, Graeme checked that everything was ready. It was time to show Robby Dixon once and for all who was the sudoku champion of Hauman Prep.

After all, Slobby Robby hadn't been head of the Maths Club. He had. In fact, he hadn't been a member of any club for that reason, but yet he'd still managed to oust him in their last showdown ten years ago.

Well, that was about to change. And what a fitting time and place.

Making his way over to the dancing couple, he couldn't hide his smirk at the less than pleased look on his opponent's face when he saw him. 'Robby Dixon,' Graeme said smugly.

'It's Robert,' ground out the unpleasant man before him, grip firm on the woman in his arms. 'And if you'll excuse me, I'm otherwise occupied.'

'Not a chance mate,' Ponce replied with a hard smile. He knew he was a big fella, and he planned to use his height and weight to his advantage. 'I was thinking that we could have a little competition. A friendly little challenge.'

He was knocked back. 'No thanks.'

Dixon moved to turn away and Ponce gripped his upper arm deceptively hard. 'It wasn't a suggestion.'

* * *

Once upon a time this would have scared RO, the school's resident 'weird kid', but instead all he did was look down at his grip then draw his eyes up to his. 'I know that I would win this challenge,' came RO's cocksure response. 'So why would I waste my time and energy?'

Bomber spoke for the first time then, pushing forward from RO's restraining grip. 'What is it?'

'Mr Graeme Ponce here,' – Graeme marvelled that he could make his name alone sound like an insult – 'wants to issue a sudoku challenge,' explained RO, his voice dripping with derision.

'Sudoku?' clarified a puzzled Bomber.

'It's a game involving numbers dear,' said Graeme in a derogatory tone. 'It's probably a little difficult for you to understand.'

This riled Bomber up. 'I do it perfectly fine thank you,' she shot back fiercely, taking a step forward.

'Ooh! Hit a nerve have I?' taunted Graeme as he raised his arms in faux fear. Looking at the fuming woman before him, he had an idea. He hadn't planned on it, but why not. If he couldn't get to Robby just yet, why not embarrass his girlfriend first.

'Prove it,' Graeme taunted, folding his arms over his chest, a smug look on his face.

'Bomber – don't,' RO tried to intercede, but the chef had other plans. 'Robert, I'm doing this.' Bomber turned to the tall man. 'You're on.'

'You'll be needing a worthy opponent,' said Graeme with a smirk. He looked around the room as Robert gripped Bomber's arms and tried to talk sense into her. 'How about my girlfriend?' proposed Ponce. 'Yes I think that would be appropriate. Robby's girlfriend against mine. Now where did Angie get to?'

'Ay.' Robert's hands contracted on Bomber's muscles then and she looked enquiringly at the sudden change. She got her answer when a blonde bombshell arrived next to the nasty man. 'Robby,' said Graeme smugly. 'I'm sure you remember Angelina Perdeaux?'

The look between RO and Angie spoke volumes as to a shared past.

'Angie.'

'Robert.'

There was silence before Angie turned to Bomber. 'And this lovely lady is...?'

'Rebecca Brown,' replied Bomber herself, sticking her hand out to be shaken. Such a movement startled the blonde woman as she frowned delicately and declined shaking the hand, instead offering a little wave.

Bomber wiped her hand on her dress awkwardly as Ponce turned on his booming voice. 'Let's have some girl on girl action shall we?' He held out his arm to Angelina and both made do like royalty, sweeping over to a corner.

Bomber was right behind them as RO struggled to keep up. 'You don't need to do this you know Bomber?' said RO softly.

'Why?' pressed Bomber, walking backwards as she faced him. 'Worried I'll lose?'

'Oh no,' said RO, placing his hands on her shoulders to guide her out of the way of an incoming table. 'I have every faith in you. It's Ponce I don't trust one iota.'

Bomber stopped and RO almost ran into her. She rested a hand on his cheek as she smiled. 'Don't worry. I'll be fine.'

And indeed she was.

Ponce produced two copies of a sudoku challenge from his pocket as if by magic and laid them on a nearby challenge. 'Let's see how the former Vice President of the Math's Club goes against Robby's little girlfriend eh?'

Bomber grinned evilly and relished the challenge. With a growing crowd around them, she finished the 'hard' puzzle in four minutes flat, Angelina Perdeaux still struggling with several gaps. Bomber slammed her pen down with a flair and declared her victory loudly.

Making her way over to RO, she wrapped his arm around her shoulder and planted her eyes on the shocked Graeme. 'Now if you'll excuse us...' The couple turned away, only stopping when a desperate call came after them. 'Two on two?'

RO had had enough of this nonsense, but Bomber was on a roll and not willing to back down from this double or nothing challenge. Not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes if he declined her wish, RO consented.

He was surprised when she showed her gratitude by pecking him on the cheek. Shaking his head, he saw Graeme Ponce bring out a whiteboard from God knows where.

Taking the proferred whiteboard marker from his partner, he grabbed her arm. 'What are we doing?'

'What we do best,' she whispered in reply. 'Teamwork.' She turned her eyes to him. 'It's just another day on the ship.'

Hmm, this was going to be interesting.

'Battle of the Nerds!' came a cry from the far side of the ballroom, and RO discovered they'd suddenly drawn a crowd. Uncomfortable shifting next to Bomber, the short woman bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation, he resented the spotlight.

Graeme hyped the challenge up and got ready to flip the board. Prepared much? thought RO with a snort before he felt Bomber's hand slip into his and give him a squeeze.

The board flipped, everyone around them groaned. It was a difficult challenge, considerably several more white spaces presented themselves than their meagre number counterparts.

'Ready?' taunted Graeme as Angie threw her long hair over her shoulder.

'Only if you are,' threw back Bomber.

'Go!'

Whereas Graeme and Angie threw themselves at the board, RO and Bomber took a moment to step back, both muttering numbers under their breath - ignoring the jeers of 'Today would be good genius!' - before they looked at each other and stepped forward.

Watching the navy pair was like watching birds in flight. Both moved easily over and under each other. The move of one was noted and adjusted by the other. Where the Math Club executive were making a big show of muttering and sweating about numbers that fit, RO and Bomber were methodically working through their puzzle.

It couldn't be done.

Having done all that they could, RO and Bomber hit their end result: it just wasn't possible. It was unsolveable. As they both stared bemusedly at the board, knowing that nothing could be changed, Graeme declared that he was done.

RO's heart dropped as the pompous voice declared his sweet victory as King of Hauman. He wanted to leave the building, hell the state, at that exact moment.

Bomber wasn't budging though. She wasn't going to admit defeat until she was 100% sure that she had actually been defeated. Robert wasn't going down to this jackass unless it was with good reason.

As the crowd around them laughed and yelled, Bomber stepped up to their half of the board. 'Sore loser!' came one cry. She ignored it as she looked at the numbers. She knew that something didn't quite fit, but she was struggling to find what it was.

Then it hit her.

The numbers they'd been given at the start were in red. Looking between the two grids, she saw that one red number had been altered. An 8 on her board had somehow become a 3 on the other.

'You cheated,' she said venomously, turning as Graeme stopped and looked at her.

'What was that sweetheart?' he replied patronisingly. 'A sore loser? Can't accept the fact that you've hitched yourself to a man who is quite frankly, and always has been, a loser? There. There. My commiserations.'

'Give me the original paper,' the chef hissed, thrusting her hand out.

'The original paper?' queried Graeme. 'I'm not sure I could do that sorry. It's most likely in the bin or something anyway.'

'Give me the paper,' said Bomber, stepping forward menacingly, her notorious bad temper rising.

Graeme turned to RO for assistance in dealing with the angry woman, but all he saw was his nemesis with his arms folded over his chest, a look on his face that said 'I ain't helping you here buddy'.

By now other people had clued onto what Bomber had discovered and the cheater took a step back. Graeme was embarrassed to find himself stuttering. 'We-well... y-you see...'

Certain death (if looks could kill) was avoided when someone in the audience rewound their phone video and found that Graeme's grid had in fact been tampered with when the sly man made a move to write a number, but actually erased two loops of the 8 to make a 3 with his thumb.

World War III Bomber-style was only avoided when the emcee made an announcement. 'If everyone could please be seated, the night will begin.' Robert dragged a reluctant Bomber from the scene ('You should have let me go at him!') as they headed toward their table.

Table number 13.

* * *

_Next chapter_: Bomber learns more about RO in one night than she has in all the time she's known him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Taking a seat at the dubiously numbered table, RO was surprised to find that he actually knew some of the people there. David Mayberry – a friend of a friend, though more of an acquaintance – turned in his seat and spoke warmly. "Dixon!" the man boomed. "Long time no see."

"David," replied Robert solemnly, tensing as Bomber shifted her chair toward him, now almost touching his shoulder.

Not fazed by the minimal reply, David ploughed on ahead. "So what have you been doing in these years since miserable high school?"

"Navy," came RO's latest short reply. Bomber knocked his shoulder with a roll of her eyes and he turned to her as she mouthed "elaborate". "I'm a radio officer," he said before flashing his eyes at his partner. _Happy?_

"Why on earth did you join the navy?" asked David, honestly interested.

"Don't need to speak face to face with people, I'm in position of authority and they can't get rid of me." A new arrival laughed musically as she took her seat. "You haven't changed a bit," said Skye Bassendean. "Who's the lucky gal you've brought along?"

Introductions were hastily dispensed with as MC called for order on the stage. What followed next was the usual rousing speech, mains, forced dinner conversations (though surprisingly not as difficult as expected) before Shelley took to the stage with a grand announcement of a flashback to high school years.

"Oh god forbid," muttered Skye as David hung his head in his hands. "This is going to be a nightmare."

Bomber was bemused at their reactions before she saw the distaste on Robert's face too. As the room lights dimmed and pictures flashed onto the screen, she saw why. Giggling and snorting as RO's photo appeared she commented that he hadn't changed at all. "You're still a sulky little sod aren't you?" she whispered, resting back against his chest, unable to stop the wide grin spreading across her face.

Preparing to reach for her phone, ready to snap a picture to take home to the crew, RO wrapped his arm around her waist and refused to let her move. As she protested quietly – not wanting to disturb others – RO poked her in the side and let a small smile slip.

They had both settled by the time the photos finished and the class achievements appeared. Awed at how many awards Robert had won, Bomber eased her head back and looked up at him. RO shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and refused to take her compliment.

Robert didn't acknowledge when Bomber's fingers twined through his, but he didn't pull away either as Shelley's voice screeched over the sound system in a poor attempt to sound like a professional broadcaster. "Most likely to stay married? Michael Lucas and Shara Martin."

"They got divorced!" someone jeered as the crowd laughed uproariously.

"Most likely to be a millionaire before 21?" gushed Shelley. "Randolph Stilton Jr."

"Millionaire twice thanks very much!" yelled the honoured man.

"Most likely not to attend the reunion?" giggled Shelley next. "Robert Dixon!"

"He's here!" crowed David as RO looked ready to slip under the table. "Yeah!" added Skye. "Didn't we get any predictions right?"

The 'most likely' calls became more bizarre and the crowd reactions more insulting as they continued. Finally ending when Shelley declared the "Most likely to travel the world? Antonia Knox" and a drunken reply "That's not the only place she's been!" shouted out, she tittered and then adopted a solemn pose.

When the next slide appeared on the screen, Bomber felt Robert tense beside her. "We all remember Raj Ciorre. Our fellow classmate dramatically killed on the eve of our last ever examinations. His death touched as all." RIP Raj morphed onto the screen and Shelley made a show of looking down woefully to the ground as if for a minute silence.

It was more like a second silence as she then raised her head and snapped back into her bubbly persona. "And now with that sad business out of the way, let us move on and celebrate the great achievements to date of our class of 1992!"

Bomber almost lost her balance when Robert abruptly pulled his chair back then and left the room.

She immediately followed him and found him fuming, pacing the short deck of the balcony adjoining the ballroom. He recognised her presence by speaking harshly. "They didn't even know him," he roiled. "How dare they bring him up tonight just to make themselves better."

Bomber was uncertain of what to do but when he stopped and turned to face the sky, his hands gripping the railing so tight his knuckles turned white, she stepped up to him. She refrained from touching him as she added her own hands to the rail. "Want to talk?"

His jaw clenched and she thought perhaps she'd pushed too far. But then he unseeingly inched one hand down to hers, covering it tightly, his eyes still on the stars as he began to speak. "Raj was my best friend," he began, his voice shaky. "I owed him alot."

Bomber squeezed his hand and encouraged him to continue. "Every school holiday Raj's dad was overseas on business, so Raj went with him. I always had an invitation to go with them." He snorted. "First time they asked, my Dad refused to let me go. Beat me up a bit on it too. But when I played the perception card, he was smart and let me go." He laughed harshly. "And you know me, I have to be prepared. That's how I learnt on the languages I know."

There was a long pause. "He died in a car crash the day before Year 12 examinations," he said softly, his hand clenching hers. "I was in the passenger seat." He took a deep breath before continuing. "His dad took it real hard. He couldn't cope with it." RO shrugged his shoulders. "He tried to kill himself soon after. Didn't work."

Bomber had tears running down her cheeks but RO remained stoic. "Raj was dead, the only decent father figure I had was lost to me and so the day I finished my last exam, I signed up to the navy and left it all behind, intent on never returning."

Robert's eyes burnt into Rebecca's as he turned to her. "Ever."

* * *

___Next chapter: _One last thing to do before I go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Bomber didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she knew she could. Reaching up her hand, she gently placed it on Robert's tense jaw. Even after all these revelations, he was emotionless. She slid her hand from his face and stepped in closer. He didn't move in – but he didn't back away either – as she wrapped her arms around him.

They hugged.

His arms were tight around her. It was bordering on painful, but Bomber refused to let him go, squeezing him even tighter. She thought she felt tears against her neck but when he eased back from her in the moonlit night, she saw no glistening eyesas theiir gaze locked. Their arms were still around each other when RO shifted the slightest bit closer.

Her breath hitched.

"Want to dance?" he whispered into the still of the night. Bomber swallowed and found words for a reply. "There's no music."

RO shook his head as he slid his hands to the right positions, positioning hers just right too. "It doesn't matter." Close to his chest, fitting against his frame as if made to fit, she heard him repeat his words softly. "It doesn't matter."

Neither spoke as they swayed from side to side on the little balcony, RO's breath warm against her neck. The soft music from inside the ballroom could be heard as the chattering from inside started up once again.

When his body began to still, Rebecca eased back and looked up questioningly. "What do you want to do? Do you want to go?"

"I don't know what to do about a lot of things," RO said harshly in a soft voice. "But I do know that I want _this_." His hands slipped to bracket his partner's face as time stopped. He inched in closer and closer and covered her lips with his.

It was a quick kiss, but when he pulled back, Bomber felt a little weak at the knees. She had yet to speak when he clasped her hand and lead her back into the ballroom. Her attention was on the warmth of his hand as he bothered with no farewells and collected up their jackets and necessities.

She almost ran into the back of him when he stopped abruptly just short of the door. Turning, her hand still in his, she found herself face to face with Shelley once again. "You can't leave yet!" the woman wailed.

"We're leaving," replied Robert firmly.

"Well fine then," pouted Shelley. "Be the party poopers." Her bad mood swiftly disappeared as she dashed over to her desk and pulled free a large bag. "But don't forget your bag."

Robert took it wordlessly and left the room.

As they approached the concierge, Bomber was intrigued by the bag that RO was holding carelessly. Slipping her hand from his, she opened up the bag. Her jaw dropped as she saw the brand names of the merchandise. "_This_ is a goodie bag?" she asked.

RO shrugged as he took the bag from her and handed it over the counter. "It is when you go to Hauman Prep." He spoke with the well dressed man before nodding and turning. "They'll send a taxi for us out front."

They followed the porter carrying their small bags out the revolving entrance of the hotel. A brisk wind blew by as Bomber crossed her arms over her chest and realised that they didn't have the 'goodie' bag anymore. "Ah, Robert, you forgot the bag."

His reply was a long time coming. He removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, making sure she was warm before looking off into the distance. "Raj should have been here tonight," he said, his voice flat. "It's only fitting that Mr Ciorre gets it."

She wanted to say something, but at that moment the taxi pulled up and RO returned to his usual stern self as he held the taxi door open. She slipped in as Robert paused a moment with the porter.

"Where to miss?" asked the taxi driver.

"Airport," she replied. Robert sat down next to her in the taxi then and they both pulled on their seatbelts as the taxi began to move. She knew without words that there would be no more talk of Raj Ciorre.

"Next time you're coming to my reunion," Bomber said lightly. She was satisfied when she saw the flash of disgust flash across his face. "The worst thing you'll see there is the awful hair dos from the 90's!"

* * *

Seated on the plane three hours later, Rebecca Brown settled into her seat. Resting her head back against the cushioned head rest, she turned to her partner. "It wasn't all so bad was it?" she whispered.

"I had a better time than I thought I would," Robert Dixon admitted.

"Your expectations are so damn low that anything would be better," yawned the sleepy woman.

"True," agreed Robert as Rebecca rested her head on his shoulder. "Wake me up when the food comes."

RO nodded wordlessly as she wrapped her arms around him and her eyes shuttered close. As the plane taxied down the runway, he pressed a kiss to her hair. "Thanks," he said softly, unable to say it to her face.

He received a squeeze in reply.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's taken almost a year, but here it is... finished!


End file.
